Hot Limo drive - One off Tiva fantasy smut
by hotfictionff
Summary: Tony and Ziva get hot under the collar, on their way to Gibbs leaving party.


Hot Limo drive.

#smut #MATURE CONTENT

_At Tony & Ziva's D.C. town house- newly married, they are preparing to go out for Gibbs' retirement party_..

Ziva admired herself, in the full length bedroom mirror. A light breeze wafted through the window- Welcome relief, to the heatwave that had been causing havoc around the capital, for the past week or so.

Her long curly hair stacked up in a bun, smokey eye shadow, and a light touch of rouge lipstick, all very on point.

And then, the dress.

THAT dress.

She ran her hands down the sheer, backless number, with a VERY long slit up one leg, that she just fell in love with, when she saw it in a back street Paris boutique, during their honeymoon around Europe.

Purple always suited her olive skin tone, she thought to herself. But there was little purple here, just barely covering her charms.

'A little treat for me - and for Tony', she smiled..

Ambling downstairs, she saw him awkwardly fiddling with a bow tie. He looked very dapper, in his black trousers, a sequinned waistcoat, with a long tailed jacket.

'Let me fix that, my sexy little penguin'.

Tony swivelled round, and his jaw dropped- his eyes were fixed on Ziva, as she glided down the stairs; a light behind her was shining through the gossamer thin dress, accentuating EVERY curve.

'Wow, er, would you, sweet cheeks?' Tony blubbered. 'I can never get the hang of these things..'

Ziva deftly re-tied his bow, while Tony rested his hands on her hips.

'Where's your coat, darling? I don't want you catching a cold, in that thing..'

'Oh, I won't need a coat, Tony', Ziva smirked, as they both gazed into each others eyes.

'And anyway, it's still 85 degrees outside'..

The doorbell rang, and broke the moment. Their limo was here.

The driver said it was about an hour to the hotel, that had been booked by SECNAV for Gibbs' leaving do- All of NCIS were going, some top brass too.

'No rush', Tony & Ziva said, in unison. Tony had slipped the driver a twenty as they got in, suggesting a 'more scenic' route.

Unknown to him, Ziva had also spoken to the driver earlier- But she didn't need a twenty. Her smile was enough.

And she had something better planned..

Evening traffic on the highway out of the city was bad at any time, but tonight, even more so. Other drivers were sounding horns, waving fists at no one in particular, but it was gridlock.

Would they miss the dinner? Would they have time to enjoy *cough* the long way round..?

A break in the queue, and the driver called out to hang on as he gunned the engine, and dived onto a slip road.

The sudden swerve caught Ziva and Tony off guard, who had been sipping champagne, and making sweet talk in the back seat. They ended in a heap on the floor, with Ziva on top- her hair had come loose, silky strands draping all over Tony's face.

Reaching round to hold her steady, he noticed the bottom of her dress had also ridden up, exposing her thongless, bare bum.

\- _How did I not notice THAT, when she was coming down the stairs?, Tony thought_.

'Sorry about that', the driver turned and said, after he pulled to a stop.  
'I think we may have a flat'.

The growing lump in Tony's pants said different- he was still entwined with Ziva, on the floor.

'Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs Robinson?' he quipped, squeezing her firm butt cheeks with both hands.

Ziva replied, as only she could- With a smile.

And a knee.

Such pain. But sweet, delicious pain. Ziva gave him a peck on his cheek, and a quick rub on his tender groin.

They clambered back onto the seat, gathering themselves together, as the driver went to the boot (trunk), to fetch a spare wheel.

'Damn, we may miss dinner', Tony frowned, as he held Ziva's slender wrist, checking the watch he bought her last Christmas. Studded with tiny diamonds, it sparkled in the moonlight, through the open door.

'I don't want dinner, Tony- I want you. NOW'.

This was Ziva's surprise, though a little earlier than she had planned.

Tony grinned, and reached for his wallet. It was gonna take more than a twenty this time, to take care of the driver, so they would have more 'special time', in the limo.

_This was the real party, and they both knew it._

** EXPLICIT TEXT FROM HERE ON - ADULTS ONLY. **

With the wheel fixed, and limo parked up, the driver was sent home in a cab,  
with a hefty tip.

Tony and Ziva were finally alone- in a blacked out, stretch limo. On the side of a quiet, moonlit country road.

Just them. Long leather seats. And a mini bar. Time for more champagne..

'Take that jacket off, Tony- you look hot' said Ziva, bending down and slipping her high heels off.

'So do you', he replied, as he was twisting the cork off the champagne bottle.  
It popped, and the cold bubbles sprayed all over them both- some dripping down her back, as she was still doubled over.

She gasped.

'Let me take care of that' Tony purred, as he bent down, lapping up the sweet, sticky mess. Ziva let out a soft moan, as his tongue went further, his hands slipping inside her dress.

Her head and hands were now resting on his his thighs; she moved them up, and felt the bulge now poking through his trousers. Oh my.

She unzipped him, and pulled down his trousers and briefs together, in one swift move. His erection sprang into view.

'Wow, My little Tony is all grown up- and standing proud, I see..'

'Always very proud, when I'm with you. Ziva..'

Ziva stroked it, and giggled as it bobbed up and down.

Tony unbuttoned his waistcoat, and started pulling his shirt off, when Ziva stopped him. She twisted round on the seat; kneeling over, she hitched up her dress.

Tony took in the view of Ziva's firm legs, leading up her her oh so pert, bare bum. My, what a glorious view.

'Don't waste time, Tony- Take what you want, from me'.

Tony edged forward, spreading her thighs with his knees. He ran his hands over her exposed silky skin, dragging his throbbing penis from side to side.

'Oh yes,Tony! Do it up and down, too'.

Tony leant over- pulling her dress off over her head, and throwing it aside- her long hair cascading down her bare back, he swept it to one side.

He started sliding his cock up and down her spine, teasing between her cheeks.

'Uhh. Spank me, Tony'.

Did he hear right?

'You, you want to me to spank you?'

'Yes'.

Unsure of what she could take, he rubbed one cheek, and gave it a gentle slap.

'Ungh.. Again!'

'Are you sure?'

'Again! HARDER!'

Tony slapped her again, though still tentative.

Ziva gasped.

'Oh yes! Keep going!

Wow. Tony had never seen her behave like this before. He swapped hands, and slapped both cheeks a few times more.

Ziva's moans were getting louder, with each increasing stroke.

'Oh, God. Do me. Do me now', Ziva demanded, between heavy breaths.

Tony took his queue, and slid between her thighs. His swollen tip soon found her wet, inviting lips, and nudged inside.

She clenched him tight, as their hot bodies started grinding together. No words were needed now.

Tony steadied a hand against the back of the seat, and reached round with the other, cupping one of her breasts. Her nipples responded, standing out like jelly beans.

Ziva had never been so exposed, she thought- both literally and mentally, yet also fulfilled. She had always trusted him. Wanted him.

NEEDED him.

She put her hands forward, leaning on an arm rest. Tony had both hands round her now, Hot skin to hot skin, tweaking each nipple, licking her earlobes too.

There was no escaping his lust. Not that she ever wanted to.

Both were in the moment, pawing, pumping away like time didn't matter. The windows started to steam up, not that they cared if someone happened by, and peered in.

She grabbed one of his hands, and bit hard on his fingers. Tony responded, with even deeper thrusts.

'Tony, I'm, I'm almost, there- are you ready, to come?'

'Yee-eees'. His arms and legs tensed up, holding Ziva's body tight as he climaxed.

Ziva screamed with delight, as she felt his semen surge inside her. Tony pumped a few more times, sending countless waves of bliss all round her tingling body.

As their heaving, sweating bodies lay together, Ziva felt Tony's length slowly subside. A tear formed, in the corner of one eye.

But then she smiled. They were tears of joy.

She Didn't want to ever let him go.

As she knew, he would never leave.

The end.


End file.
